Spying/Evil Matau and Steeljaw's chat with Soundwave
This is how Spying and Evil Matau and Steeljaw's chat with Soundwave goes in Collateral Damage. Sideswipe and pals Codylight Sparkle: Okay, guys. We need to find out what Steeljaw and the Heylin Keyblade wielder are up to. set off. Meanwhile, Evil Matau lands while Steeljaw transforms and they look at Soundwave Evil Matau T. Monkey: Soundwave. and pals preek from a pile Evil Matau T. Monkey: I think you are the one my master told me. Steeljaw: I know you are the one who was operating in the Shadowzone. Evil Matau T. Monkey: And I guess that allow you to break through the dimensional barrier? Sideswipe: How did he get my team's Decepticon hunters? Codylight Sparkle: Don't know. Evil Matau T. Monkey: An awesome weapon. My master Wuya would love to get that along with my partner's weapon. May I ask, how do you acquire that thing? Flashback Soundwave: Those who share my objective, genetically a Series of activator Mini-cons and programmed them to collect their weapons for me. in the present Evil Matau T. Monkey: Steeljaw thinks the ones you are talking about are the same ones who saw his freedom from stasis? Steeljaw: In that case, welcome to what is soon to be my Decepticon homeworld, Brother. Soundwave: You are no relation to me and this world is not yours. Matau raises an eyebrow Steeljaw: You are correct, of course. Evil Matau T. Monkey: A little. And when you have a chance, you can join me and Master Wuya for a tea party when she take over this world. Soundwave: I am no allegiance to the Heylin side and you do have a nice master. Matau giggles Soundwave: And funny guy. Evil Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, Soundwave. I guess my comedy is the same like Matau. Steeljaw got the requested items for you. pushes Steeljaw out of the way with his tenticle and Laserbeak scans the items Evil Matau T. Monkey: You think these are the nuclear rods? Soundwave: Confirmed. Evil Matau T. Monkey: Cool. Why you want those things? For a machine? Soundwave: Affirmative. This is the trans-galactic beacon generator. Deviced from wreackage recovered in the Shadowzone. Evil Matau T. Monkey: Awesome. When you turn it on at the highest point in the city, it would make a signal powerful enough to summon Megatron and his twin brother, Bertatron, back to Earth. Sideswipe and friends Matau T. Monkey: Did he say... Sideswipe: "Highest point in the city"? Percy: Cinders and ashes. So. That much of this won't just call Megatron and Bertatron, it would.... to Sondwave Soundwave: Devestate the city then spread to eradicate all life on Earth. Evil Matau T. Monkey: So. Basically it would do Colateral Damage. Steeljaw: That wasn't my deal. I meant to rule Earth a living planet. Not a lifeless wasteland! Soundwave: Your ambitions are erelivant. Like the activators, you have served your purpose. Find another world to rule. Steeljaw: grunts I am going to make you wish you would regret it. leaves Evil Matau T. Monkey: I'll go calm him down. Good luck with the plan of yours and my hopes and everything. And if you see Megatron, tell him Wuya and I said hi. Soundwave: Don't push your luck, heylin kid. Steeljaw: I am to rule Earth, a LIVING planet. Not a lifeless wasteland. Evil Matau T. Monkey: Listen, Steeljaw. I am an Heylin kid but with some ambitions. Maybe we could go to your pack. soon as the two leave, Soundwave transforms to his land vehicle mode Sideswipe and pals Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes